


Be my Tailor [English Version]

by DenisSeibel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, M/M, One-Shot, Translation, Victuri, Yoi - Freeform, Zuki Fettel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DenisSeibel/pseuds/DenisSeibel
Summary: [AU - One-Shot Victuri]Yuri Katsuki is about to marry his girlfriend for years. When at last he is encouraged to look for a suit, he can't decide on any... until someone recommends him an exclusive store of tailored suits.On the way to the store, Yuri meets a young tailor who could help in the hard work of creating the right suit for such a unique and special moment...Or maybe the tailor to help, this man will end up making Yuri doubt between what he want and what is easier.◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘•◘♦ This story is a translation of "Sé mi Sastre" written by Zuki Fettel, who gave me permission to do it.♦ Do not copy or adapt this story without the author's authorization.♦ Yuri!!! on Ice characters are not mine. They belong to Kubo and Sayo [MAPPA study]





	Be my Tailor [English Version]

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sé Mi Sastre [One-Shot]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/348792) by Zuki Fettel. 



When Yuri proposed marriage to Yuko a couple of months ago, it never crossed his mind that at some point in his life, he would have to choose between what he thought was right or what was easier. During all those months, he was avoiding going to buy his wedding suit for two reasons as simple as saying ‘ _Hello_ ’. First: He didn’t like to enter the dressing rooms and in second place: He knew absolutely nothing about formal suits, fashion in general or how he should look with a groom suit on.

One fine day, he decided to go out sightseeing in a shopping center that was a couple of blocks from his little advertising business during his lunch hour, maybe the showcases would tempt him or give him a slight idea of how he could dress for such an important day, because he couldn’t think of anything.

Yuri walked on the first level of the shopping center, looking at the showcases without enthusiasm, he didn’t like anything; the few suits that he had tried made him squeeze his shoulders, the front shot was very short and bothered the crotch, they squeezed his waist, they were imported and the size were smaller. At times, he was intimidated by the salespeople who were devoted to praising him over and over again, almost forcing him to buy.

“Sir…” A clerk from the last shop Yuri had visited came over to him, whispering. “In the _Ice Castle_ tailor shop they can help you.”

“You think so?” Yuri replied, adjusting his glasses and speaking a little more quietly, as if talking about the competition was a kind of condemnation for the young woman.

“It’s a tailor shop; there they will make all the arrangements you need.” The woman smiled at him. “It is attended by its owners, Victor and Christophe, they are lovely.”

Yuri left the store making a mental image of them from the physical features that the woman had told him. When he arrived at the escalator and before thinking about going up, he looked at the time on his cell phone –he had fifteen minutes to go to the shop, ask and come back to work–. He climbed the blistering escalator and, when he looked up while holding the handrail with one hand he saw a beautiful dark brown fitted suit with a white shirt and light blue tie, so Yuri supposed –after reviewing the physical data– it must be Victor.

« _Victor is a tall and thin man; he always dresses well because he wears the suits that he made and he has a very particular hair, I think, it’s gray… but don’t say anything about his hair!_ »

Well, Yuri was not one of those who went through life seeing people with that kind of hair.

“ _Is he an albino?_ ” Yuri thought instantly.

When Yuri was close to Victor, he cleared his throat to get Victor’s attention but it seemed that the young man was really focused looking at his cell phone; so when Yuri passed by his side and in a fit of idiocy, he took Victor’s arm, making the young man looked at him with surprise.

“Ah! _You!_ You must help me!” Yuri’s voice, rather than sounding safe as he was supposed to, sounded like a kind of plea.

“ _Hello?_ ” The young man in suit told Yuri, keeping his phone in his trouser pocket and also, keeping his grip on purpose, because the mechanical stairs kept taking them in opposite directions and it did its job of separating them.

“Hello! I’m sorry… Are you Victor? Do you work at _Ice Castle_?”

The mechanical stairs kept separating them and Yuri began to pull the young man’s sleeve, so he released Victor so as to affirm his hands of the handrail.

“I need a suit! Can you help me!?” Yuri was already starting to shout louder, still seeing the young man.

“Yes and yes…” Victor answered beginning to smile; it seemed funny to him the face of that man. Without raising his voice, Victor added: “Go up to the store.”

Yuri went down the escalator on the second level, and then he started looking for the name of the tailor shop with anxious eyes, until he found it between a bookstore and a shoe store.

It was a shop with burgundy color sign and cursive letters very beautiful to look at. The showcase displayed four mannequins: two with cloth jackets and gabardine trousers, the other two with two different models of two-piece suit. When entering the shop pushing the glass door, a bell announced his arrival and Yuri took a quick look at the small store. Inside, it was decorated with images of multiple costumes that Yuri supposed it would be from different eras; several hanging on both sides of the shop and two doors at the end of it that he guessed it would be the horrible dressing room.

“Hello?” Yuri greeted a young man who was leaning against a table with several papers on it, while tracing one line or another.

When the young man heard Yuri’s greeting, he tilted his face to look at Yuri, sitting up quickly to stretch out Yuri’s hand.

“Welcome! My name is Chris. Are you looking for a suit or possibly a jacket?” Chris shook Yuri’s hand and Yuri was surprised by the man’s huge eyelashes.

“ _Ah_ … What?” Yuri blinked several times by inertia, as he was still surprised by the eyelashes.

The sound of the bell made him finally remove his gaze from the man’s eyes who received him in the store.

“He wants a suit, Chris. That’s why he is here.” Victor took off his jacket and left it on a rack. “He yelled at me on the stairs to help him.”

“But how subtle…” Chris whistled and then smiled.

“Sorry about that, but you were going down and I thought you were leaving,” Yuri admitted, embarrassed.

“He was going to lunch, in fact…” Chris said, picking up the papers on the table. “ _And_ , since he’s not leaving, I’m leaving instead… See you in a little while, Victor.”

“See you, Chris,” replied Victor just before Chris left the shop. Then, taking out a measuring tape from a drawer, a notebook and a pencil, he began: “Well, I know it’s a suit, but I need to know for what occasion you will use it, to give me an idea of what to do with you.”

“It’s for marriage,” Yuri muttered, approaching the table and looking at his hands. “…For my marriage, in fact.”

“A pity…” Victor sighed and Yuri looked at him a little surprised. “You’ll only use it once,” Victor said and then pointed at the suit hangers. “I’ll let you choose what you want to wear and then you’ll go to the tester. If I like it… it stays.”

“And, if you do _not_ like it?” Yuri went to the sector of the blue suits without much enthusiasm. Victor curled a faint smile.

“I’ll play my cards…”

Yuri chose a suit after consulting Victor the size: ‘ _I don’t know what size I am_ ’. After taking a suit with a notorious discomfort, Yuri went to the dressing room while Victor turned the sign of the door to ‘ _I’ll be back in five minutes_ ’, to take the arrangements calmly.

When Yuri left the dressing room, Victor looked at him with no enthusiasm and with his forefinger on his lips; he shook his head over and over again. That navy blue suit with an American cut made Yuri look like a blue tube without any grace.

“Well, I let you choose…” Victor approached the young man with brown hair, took him by the shoulders and made him look at the huge mirror inside the dressing room. “But I don’t like it, it’s not surprising. In order to take advantage of this suit, many changes will have to be made. Seeing you with this make me want to take it off and burn it.”

“Then, well… I’ll take it off and you choose one,” Yuri answered, taking off the coat a little annoyed, not expecting that answer to his idea, but he didn’t have a single idea about suit. “In all stores I’ve been given blue.”

“In all stores, they just want you to buy them a suit… And I, _Yuri_ , I want to dress you up.”

From between the hangers, Victor pulled out a black Italian court suit and pushed Yuri back inside the fitting room, and when he learned that Yuri was wearing his pants, this time he entered inside the room without any restraint with Yuri.

“Forget that it’s black, I have a blue France for you…” Victor started to put the jacket on Yuri. When it was on his shoulders, Victor gave them a little caress. “This suit has more marked shoulder pads, see?” He moved his hands down Yuri’s back with subtlety until he reached the waist. There he left a hand on each side, rested his chin on Yuri’s shoulder and continued speaking in his ear, like a whisper: “This cut is the one that emphasizes a small waist, to create that silhouette of inverted triangle.” Victor lifted his hands to Yuri’s abdomen and closed the single button. “Seeks to give an image of someone with power”

“Ah… well, well,” Yuri said to everything the tailor mentioned, nodding without being able to concentrate. He couldn’t deny that his body was nervous to be touched like that; in any store they had even noticed him. His face was starting to get hot; it was always his girlfriend who chose his clothes.

“A disadvantage is that, having no rear opening, it will be difficult for you to dance the waltz. Hmm...” Thinking, Victor looked at Yuri's ass, putting a hand on his chin and frowning. “I think I should leave an opening. Two tails will look good and lift that part of your body.”

"We'll do what you say... you're the one who knows," Yuri commented, beginning to jump a little in his place and starting to feel anxious.

“Excellent!” Victor smiled delightedly, taking the measuring tape out of his pocket and putting it on his neck. “Give me a second, I'll take notes.”

He took all the measures to a Yuri very ashamed, it was not normal in oneself to go through life being measured everywhere: arms, leg length, waist shot down to the crotch, waist, hip, thigh width and calves. To break the tension between them, Victor asked him different questions that distracted Yuri from that discomfort. What was his full name, where he came from, what he worked for, how much time he had with his girlfriend. Yuri answered all the questions without going through his mind to ask something back to the tailor.

Victor looked very serious and focused on everything he was doing, writing down numbers, frowning and whispering to himself, comments that Yuri couldn’t understand. When it was over and Yuri was finally able to change into his ordinary human clothes, he left the changing room and he was surprised to see Chris come in with a huge coffee.

“Are _you_ still here?” Chris asked, looking at Yuri in surprise. “I thought you two were finished.”

“I thought of something better for Yuri…” Victor replied coming out of the dressing room, before Yuri could even open his mouth to say something.

“Oh, _yes_?” Chris looked at Yuri, who nodded in response. “You are in great hands.”

“Speaking of great hands...” Victor looked for a distractor for his partner “Did you finish the sketches that you must deliver today?”

"You are hurtful..." Chris raised an eyebrow. “I have one left to finish painting, how odious.”

Ignoring Chris in an Olympic way, Victor turned to look at Yuri.

“I'll have your sketch for tomorrow, could you go to the same time to see it?” Victor said.

Yuri smiled nodding; having a suit designed exclusively for him was something he never thought of having.

“Of course, well I could also invite you a coffee.” Yuri didn’t notice what he had said until the tailor’s blue eyes saw him with surprise, so he hurried to add: “Ah! It’s like thanks for having treated me so well... You were going to lunch when I bothered you on the stairs and you came back just to take care of me.” He stroked the back of his neck a little; he had no idea where the invitation had come from. “That was very kind of you.”

“No, I don’t...” Victor was going to refuse the invitation when Chris got in the way.

“Of course he accepts, thank you for inviting him.”

Victor turned to Chris with a disapproving look.

“All right… Then, I will come tomorrow.” Yuri looked at the time, the time he said he would have lunch was over at least half an hour ago.

“Ah... It's okay, see you.” Victor said goodbye with a slight handshake and then watched Yuri leave while the bell rang.

"You like..." Chris said, resting his elbow on the table and his head in his hand.

“Oh; of course _not_!” Victor took chalk from his pocket and tossed it to Chris as his friend laughed.

“Only you are recognizing more with that attitude!” Chris tossed back the piece of chalk.

“I told you no, you saw horrible and he is going to get married...” Victor pointed out, as he took out the suit from the changing room.

“I still don’t see the problem.” His partner shrugged.

“Not all the people are like you, Chris...” Victor left the suit between the hangers to get to work.

"Oh, Victor! That hurt." Chris said with feigned sadness.

Yuri’s day ended faster than he thought, the hours flew when he was in front of the computer arranging some details for a poster in which he worked. Arriving home, Yuko greeted him enthusiastically, asking if he had finally gotten his suit. Yuri confessed that it would be a secret but not to worry, that he had known some great hands that would make her surprise, although he didn’t want to talk about his impressions of the tailor with her... nor with anyone. In those moments, Yuri was beginning to have a mental moral battle. They dined together and talked about their day, they saw a movie lying on their bed, and Yuri never thought that he would make love to Yuko during a work week night.

When Yuri went to Ice Castle the following day, Victor had the sketch ready: an Italian cut three-piece suit in blue France included a vest of the same color to march, combining the suit with a double fist shirt and a light-lilac tie. Victor assured Yuri that that would be the ideal suit for him. Yuri, however, wasn’t too interested in the suit. Although it seemed like an excellent job, he cared more about accepting the model soon enough to be able to have lunch with Victor, he felt a little insecure talking to Victor at the store when Chris was there.

They went to a nearby store. Victor ordered a mochaccino with a chocolate and berry cake, while Yuri ordered a black tea and lemon pie. They talked for a long time about their work to break the ice. Victor was very enthusiastic when talking about his profession, it was noticeable the vocation and concern for the details of each garment, he assured Yuri that each costume had a purpose: to tell stories –baptisms, weddings, funerals, first jobs, racing degrees and special moments–. You could lie covering your insecurity, stage fright or poverty with a suit, because the world changed depending on how you dressed.

“You talk about your work so much that I don’t want to put on my suit...” Yuri confessed before drinking a sip of her tea. “I don’t want to damage it.”

“That will _not_ happen, I hope you won’t...” Victor smiled slightly before resting his elbows on the table and his head in the palm of both hands, “And why are you marrying so young? You told me you only have twenty-four.”

Yuri blushed and looked at his mug.

"I'm not that young..." He laughed nervously, without looking away. “I've been with her for five years; three of them, we’ve lived together. I guess it’s time now.”

“And if you two were already living as married, why get married?” Victor had his gaze fixed on Yuri's face as he adjusted his glasses thoughtfully.

Yuri didn’t know what to answer.

Victor was always a curious of sentimental relationships. Although he had partners, they never lasted long enough to feel sad for having broken the relationship or the desire to marry. When he left the university, he stopped having some kind of serious relationship, he had no interest. He had become a perfectionist, solitary and workaholic in order to raise the prestige of his tailoring. Chris was always his best friend, despite the fact that when it came to sentimentality they were opposite poles; in the workplace they put all their personal style and mark.

They talked a bit more, Yuri didn’t want the time they were having together to end.

Victor delved easily into Yuri's life. As soon as Yuri noticed that it was easier to talk to Victor than he thought, he told Victor that despite dressing so badly, he was an independent publicist with two other friends, who came from another region where he was going on vacation, and that he had met his fiancée at university. Victor was surprised to hear himself, talking to the young man about himself, telling anecdotes of his childhood and laughing with the innocent comments that the other guy gave him.

“I must admit that I'm glad I asked for your help with my suit.”

“Oh, yes? Why?”

“Because you are a nice person and it has been a pleasure to meet you.” Yuri smiled at Victor before taking the last sip of his teacup. “I would like to continue seeing you; I know it will be nice.”

Victor smirked while turning his cup over the saucer and answered with sincerity, fixing his blue eyes on Yuri's.

“The pleasure will be all mine.”

In the following days, they gave themselves the time to see each other, even if it was an hour. Yuri went by Victor to the mall or they gathered near both jobs, they talked on the phone, sent photos and messages after having exchanged their phone numbers. The two of them had more things in common than they thought; they went out to nearby cafes or bars so as not to get too far away from their _comfort zones_. Yuri received sermons from Yuko about his late arrivals and he wasn’t able to admit that he was doing it to get together or chat with Victor until that time; he only said he stayed working late.

After three weeks, the suit was ready for Yuri to retire it. But Yuri was full of work until almost the closing time of the shopping center, so Victor suggested that it might be a good idea to try on the suit in Victor’s house, since it was four days before Yuri got married and wanted him to be perfect.

Yuri accepted and left work took a taxi and gave the address that Victor had sent him via _WhatsApp_. When he arrived at a small downtown building, he had to call Victor to open the gate and be able to go to the third floor.

Victor's apartment was small; enough for one person, there were many sketches on a coffee table in the living room. A little more to the bottom of the room, there was a round dining room and two doors that he supposed would be Victor’s room and the bathroom. Victor, after receiving Yuri's jacket and putting it on a rack, went into the kitchen and invited him some wine to pass the time while finishing a detail in the seam of the pants.

They talked at ease the days that were not seen, Yuri said that Yuko had been very bad character approaching the important date. Victor mentioned that he understood that this was the case in the previous days, but that the time would come. When he handed over the trousers, Yuri entered the tailor's room and went out to model it. After multiple tests, where Victor never agreed, finally everything was in place, the suit was just as he had said and was comfortable to move.

“It suits me better than I thought.”

"I told you..." Victor said, crossing his arms and legs, leaning against the entrance to his bedroom.

“It’s really very comfortable and beautiful…” He approached Victor and took his hand while smiling, “I want to know if the opening really serves as you said, would you dance the bridal waltz?

Victor gave a slight laugh, amused.

"Of course, if you know how to dance..." Victor put a hand on Yuri's waist.

“Don't underestimate me... they have forced me to take lessons.” He also put a hand on Victor's waist.

“Wow, shows me what you have...” He said smiling.

They danced humming the bridal waltz, laughing and laughing every time Yuri stepped on Victor's foot; they walked around the apartment and imitated bad dance steps. Victor applauded Yuri for trying to make a sort of leap from _Swan Lake_ and, when a slight creak from Yuri's jacket sounded, they stopped.

“Everything is fun until you break the suit, with which I kept awake...” Victor pushed Yuri back to his bedroom. “Change your clothes, I have to repair that.”

“I'm sorry! I'm sorry!” said Yuri, unable to stop smiling. “I didn’t want to do it.” He handed Victor the jacket as he sat on the bed to remove his shoes, changing his face to a thoughtful one.

Victor was going to turn around when Yuri, trying not to think too much, in a blameless boot, came up to Victor and touched his shoulder, causing the tailor to turn around.

“What happened?” Victor blinked at him with surprise.

“Ah... I know it sounds silly, but I'm really glad I met you.” Yuri took the bottom of Victor’s shirt, feeling his face growing hotter. “I also regret breaking your job.”

"Don’t worry..." Victor moved a little closer to the opposite body, trying not to make Yuri feel guilty. “It was also my fault.”

Yuri couldn’t understand what he was doing, or the strange desire to want to kiss him. Why? If he only wanted Victor to be his friend, why did he suddenly feel this incredible sexual tension? The guilt was beginning to make itself present as the hand that held the shirt began to rise up to the neck of the tailor. He was going to get married in a couple of days, but then... Why was he kissing Victor?

Victor soon corresponded to the kiss with passionate impetus; he had been denying the idea with the days, because that boy was going to get married. But he couldn’t help falling if it was Yuri who asked for it, why would he have to refuse? He didn’t owe allegiance to anyone; he was alone and he enjoyed it. Victor let himself be carried away by his low instincts, dropping the jacket in his hand, grabbing Yuri's waist and holding him closer, feeling the future husband of another person relaxing in his embrace.

Yuri forgot everything. He forgot his responsibilities, his years of relationship with Yuko, his constant anxiety and everything he believed in his sexuality, while enjoying the taste of wine in Victor's mouth, he didn’t want to stop running with his tongue all the wet cavity, letting himself be carried away. Because of his desire since Victor took his measurements for the first time, all that mixture of sensations was beginning to excite him. His lungs pleaded for air, reluctantly undoing the kiss; Yuri opened his mouth to breathe and their eyes met in a knowing, guilty and willing look.

“I'm not going to back down, Yuri.” Victor took Yuri from the neck of his shirt, looking at him with desire; he was getting excited to do it with someone morally forbidden.

"I have no intention of you doing it..." Yuri took off his glasses and threw them into an armchair in the corner of the room.

Victor tossed Yuri to the bed at the neck of his shirt; Yuri let out a small laugh as he fell on the bed and bounced, before he began to feel his stomach tighten as he watched Victor crawl with subtle sensuality across the bed, taking off his shoes with movements of feet to reach him. Being guided by his willing instinct, Yuri spread his legs to welcome him willingly, raising his arms to Victor’s shoulders and drawing him to his lips to continue a war with their tongues seeking power and dominion.

The tailor wasted no time in starting to unbutton Yuri's beautiful shirt, then begin to run the warm skin with the tips of his fingers, curious, releasing the kiss to go down his neck, biting and listening as the sighs of Yuri went up in the volume, making Victor understand that he was on the right track, that where he played, where he licked and blew, it was making a magnificent effect on Yuri.

With a new wave of guilt, Yuri shuddered under Victor's body, he was cheating Yuko in a terrible way days before his marriage and he didn’t mind stopping. Seeing Victor lick and wish him was leading him into such an abyss of madness that he started tugging at Victor's shirt to take it off. The tailor catching the movements of the publicist took it off with impatience, throwing it at the foot of the bed.

“Victor, my pants are annoying me...” Yuri started to remove the belt, feeling anxious.

“That can be solved, Yuri.” Victor kissed him on the lips as he began to remove his own pants. He undid the kiss to slide them down his legs, and then he did the same with Yuri's pants and underwear. “If your dear Yuko saw you with the eyes that I see you, she would go crazy.” He shook his head while licking his lips.

“It was not necessary to mention it, did you know?” Yuri raised an eyebrow and Victor shrugged.

"You have no moral to tell me anything..." Victor crawled again until he was on Yuri again, face to face, "but I can’t help feeling jealous. She has something that I really want.” He took Yuri's dick as he did himself to masturbate, it was the first time that he would masturbate another man and, being sincere, the desire to do so was the only thing that impelled him.

“Ah! ...Victor!” Yuri moaned in surprise as he squeezed his fists into the bedspread and spread his legs wider.

"Shhh... The neighbors," said Victor amused, wondering if it would be convenient to put the foreign penis in his mouth. Many women did it, it should not be difficult.

Victor stopped thinking about that and just acted, gave a slight lick to the big dick, making Yuri shudder. He felt the taste without caring, paying attention to the gestures that man gave him. Going up and down, licking, sucking, touching and changing rhythm. Even allowing himself to be carried away by the sensations, he licked one of his fingers and put it in Yuri's anus without warning; a little torture for the one who was falling into the sin of cheating.

“ _Ahh!_ ” The moan of pain from Yuri wasn’t long in coming, so Victor again licked his dick to try to compensate the pain “No! Ah, enough... Victor!”

Victor stopped giving him oral sex to look him in the eye; he moved a moment to look for something in the drawer of his bedside table. In spite of being single, he wasn’t a person who didn’t have casual sex; Victor took a small tube from the small furniture and soaked Yuri’s entrance, dropping the liquid from the tube.

"You told me not to stop... and I will not," Victor said, slowly putting another finger inside him, Yuri squeezed and Victor raised an eyebrow. “Just relax...”

"It says it the one that doesn't have two fingers in his… _Agh!_ ...ass" " Yuri tried to relax, for a moment more Victor continued moving calmly, until one of the fingers hit Yuri’s prostate, along with the licks and bites that received his body, it managed to get an electric shock up his back to the back of his neck. “ _Ahh!_ ”

"Very well... it's working," Victor said, smiling cheekily and licking his lips. “But... it hurts me down here too.”

He pulled both fingers off Yuri's ass to accommodate his cock between his buttocks. Yuri closed his eyes tightly, trying to relax and when Victor began to enter inside him, Yuri stifled a cry by biting his lower lip, thanking Victor that had helped him before to receive him inside.

“ _Uhmm...”_ Victor's face full of pleasure was something unpayable; he entered inside Yuri with patience, contained calm to be able to be within the narrowness and warmth that Yuri gave him.

Yuri shook his head, not because he didn’t like it, but everything was getting more real with the annoyance in his backside. He put his hands to his eyes when Victor began to move his hips with discretion, he could feel how Victor moved inside him. When Yuri removed his hands from his face, Victor began to accelerate the thrusts as he saw that Yuri's aching face was beginning to change. Yuri, by desire and fever of the moment, also began to move his hips; it was easier to bear if accompanied by the pace of the tailor's onslaught.

“Yuri, very good... Yes _Ah_ , yes... Like that.” Victor began to moan in Yuri’s ear and Yuri caused a current of excitement that he couldn’t control.

The tailor enjoyed every thrust he gave; he bit Yuri’s neck, shoulders and nipples, Victor ran with his hands everything that the next day should leave, to remember how was the softness of the skin of that young man who had once gone to his tailoring.

Victor sat up to raise one leg over his shoulder, penetrating Yuri a little deeper. Yuri moaned with aching pain, a strange feeling that could only be explained if you were there. Each time a lunge struck his g-spot; he didn’t avoid or restrain himself from moaning Victor's name.

Yuri never thought that being unfaithful would get so good taste, knowing Victor had helped him understand a little more about himself, it caused him an internal discomfort not to have met him before.

Between each thrust he received, moan that someone released and caress given, his brain yelled at him to stop. That he stopped filling his current life with so much distorted morbid that he continued with his monotony and normality. But his body didn’t want to, he only corresponded to everything with synchrony, they fit perfectly in sex, as if life had molded them to please each other. The tailor's gaze was so full of lust that it was impossible to take his eyes off him, the squeak of the bed began to grow louder and louder, almost to the rhythm of both heated moans, Yuri trembled under Victor’s body as he began to stand upright and squeeze the toes between so much sway of desire.

Soaked in sweat and embraced in a whirlwind of pleasure, Yuri reached a glorious orgasm on his abdomen, arching his back and plunging his nails into the back of the sensual tailor, while Victor did the same inside Yuri giving hard thrusts, moaning hoarse the Yuri's name and resting his forehead on the opposite forehead, snorting onomatopoeias, asking Yuri not to leave him, that he should not get marry, that he should stop.

Then they stood looking at each other without saying anything, just trying to catch their breath. They separated once Victor’s dick returned to normal; Yuri and Victor were lying down looking at each other for a long time, Yuri was trying to find words and Victor was trying not to end up fleeing, or something similar, after having sex.

"I have..." Yuri began, but was immediately interrupted by Victor.

“No, you _don’t_ have.” He stroked Yuri’s face as he said it.

"No... I don’t really have to," sighed Yuri, while Victor wrapped him in a hug, "but I do need a bath.”

“I don’t know which is worse... To come home smelling of sex or soap.” He rested his chin on Yuri's hair.

“Uhm... I don’t know, both of them tell you the same thing.”

“You're right.”

After a long bath, eating something lying on the tailor's bed, they both had sex at least twice more, until they satiated each other. Both of them felt that because of that they wouldn’t see each other again; they had to leave the memory in their lives.

In the morning, Yuri called Phichit to tell him that he wouldn’t go to work that day that he was sore from the stomach and he preferred to stay at home to get better and be aware, it wasn’t going to be a good idea for a man close to getting married to be ill. Victor also called Chris, but he was more honest and told him that he had slept with Yuri and had no intention of going to work, that he would finish the sketches at home, and that Chris had to work and stopped telling Victor that they looked alike.

They both had breakfast in the dining room, but Yuri had a Victor’s pillow on his butt. He felt strange and hurt, although he didn’t have the feeling of regretting something, on the contrary, he wanted to remember it. Coffee and toast never in life had tasted as good as that morning.

Definitely, the companies made the breakfasts.

When Yuri came out dressed from Victor's room with the clothes of the previous day, he suggested that he lend him at least a shirt or trousers so that he could go home, he could stay with it if he wished.

"No, that's where my life would definitely go to hell," Yuri answered as he finished buttoning his shirt and looking into the mirror.

“Well, it's not that you weren’t already...” Victor couldn’t help but feel a little jealousy, but he couldn’t hold Yuri back, he had interfered in a relationship. He didn’t regret it, but it still bothered him. “But sometimes we must choose between _what we want and what is easier for us._ ”

Yuri looked at him in silence for a moment, thinking that life always brings good things to you late. He really felt the sadness that he should have known Victor before.

“Excuse me for thinking only about me, but don’t ask me for something I _can’t_ do...”

"I'm not going to ask you to do anything," Victor said, raising the breakfast cups over the dishwasher, for some reason his heart gave a cold-blooded bombshell. “It’s _you_ who will have to live with your conscience.”

"I'm gonna blow up..." He sighed a little exasperated and he couldn’t look at his face. “But it's impossible for me, really... Forgive me.”

"I have nothing to forgive; we don’t have anything serious..." Victor looked at him with his best serious mask that his face allowed him. “We are adults, I don’t think it’ll take you long to forget about this, it was just sex.”

"I don’t know..." Yuri shrugged; the final sentence had made him tighten his stomach. “I don’t know if I want to forget it.”

"If it's not like that," Victor said with a faint smile, leaving the cups alone, "my tailor will always be available for the suit for the divorce hearing.”

“Victor!”

"I can’t help thinking about it..." Victor avoided a funny and cruel smile. “It’s a possibility that I look forward to.”

“Excuse me... Understand me.”

“I understand you, Yuri. You need to understand yourself.” He approached Yuri and took him by the chin to force Yuri to look at him. “When you deign and that happens, go to my tailor shop... I'll be waiting for you, but not forever.”

Yuri lied where he had been to the whole world and finally, after the days, he married Yuko. Victor had created a suit so beautiful for Yuri that no one could avoid filling him with compliments for such beautiful clothes.

Yuri, with the passing of time, was patiently killing his marriage. He became a workaholic, arriving late at home and leaving very early, sometimes without saying goodbye, often missing special events, forgetting important dates and being a little irresponsible with his homework.

Yuri felt that after Victor everything had changed. He changed all his closet; dressed in a more formal and balanced way, thanks to that his small company with his partners had begun to have more clients to see them more serious, as he was a workaholic, he accepted all kinds of jobs. Yuri always remembered when Victor mentioned that people changed when you knew how to dress, he had let his hair grow and used contact lenses in a definitive way, and Yuri attracted more attention when he went out with Yuko, causing jealousy on many occasions because he didn’t take her hand or he didn’t present her as ‘ _his wife_ ’.

He was unaware of what was happening with all his change, at times he thought it was a walking stone, he couldn’t avoid going over and over again his short but intense love affair with Victor and his feelings for Yuko. He knew that if he put them in a balance of life, the only thing he felt for her at that time, was an enormous friendship and gratitude for all the years of life that they spent together.

Two years after the last time they had seen where Victor had given him the wedding suit, Yuri finally decided it was time to make a new suit for the occasion, and there was no better place than _Ice Castle_.

The entrance bell rang when he opened the door.

“Wow, you came back” Victor was working at the table cutting cloth.

“Where else would I go...?” Yuri smiled openly at the sight of him; he kept it as he remembered it. “I need a two-piece suit, I like you... as a tailor, and your work is wonderful. What do you have for me?”

“I have several suits that could help you; I like you as you are. They will look very good on you.” He released the scissors, resting his hip on the table and raising an eyebrow. “Then... For what occasion would this suit be?

Yuri denied funny without removing the smile from his lips.

“For my divorce… Victor.”

“I really thought you would lie for more years.”

“Ah! Silence...” Yuri exclaimed, taking off the beige jacket he was carrying and leaving it on the table. “And accompany me to the dressing room to take my measurements.”

“With pleasure...” Victor said, taking a measuring belt from a drawer of his desk. “Go to the changing room with confidence and take off your clothes.” Victor approached the glass door and turned the sign of the store to ‘ _I’ll be back soon, in five minutes_ ’. “I have exactly what you need. It will be a real pleasure to assist you again, Yuri.”

Finally, Victor's possibility had been fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! First of all I want to thank Zuki for trusting me and giving me this wonderful opportunity to translate his Fanfic.
> 
> This One-Shot was really a challenge for me, but I'm so happy for this opportunity. I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoy this Fanfic. In the future I will do more translations (I hope so)
> 
> So, I will be waiting your comments and votes (if I made any mistake please tell me and I'll correct it) It also is available on Wattpad, so you also can read it there!
> 
> Thank you & See You Next Level


End file.
